Yes Tony
by Saissa
Summary: Tim decides to try a new strategy against Tony's constant teasing and pranks. One shot ONLY. Characters belong to Donald Bellisario and NOT to me.


**A/N**

_NCIS - This is just a one shot where Tim gets some small revenge on Tony for all the pranks and teasing that Tony has previously done to Tim._

_Not tagged to any episode but set between the fourth and tenth seasons, before Ziva left the team._

__All characters belong to Donald Bellisario and the TV studio. I do NOT own these characters.__

_Tim and Tony are stuck together on a stakeout. Unable to hide in their car, they are forced to hide in the garage of a neighbours house, next door to the house in which their suspect is holed up. They are both using binoculars to sweep the suspects house, covering both the front and side doors._

_Tony decides to use this time to poke Tim's buttons and try get a reaction._

_Tim decides this is the perfect time to try out one of the new strategies he has been learning, in response to Tony's teasing_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Probie, back at the office, were you talking to your girlfriend?" Tony asked.<p>

"Yes, Tony." replied Tim with a small sigh.

"Well, well. So McGeek's got a girlfriend." Tony was grinning. This could be fun. He meant to find all the details.

"So McGoo, does she have a name?

"Yes, Tony."

"So let's hear it. Are you going to tell me her name?"

"Yes, Tony."

"So? What is her name?" Tony asked impatiently

Tim sighed the first word, so that Tony only heard the second word.

"Yes, Tony."

"Her name is Toni?" Tony was sure that was what he heard. He needed to clarify.

"Yes, Tony."

"Same as mine?"

"Yes, Tony." Well, that was about the best clarification Tony could get.

"Now, isn't that sweet?" Tony grinned. He could do so much teasing with this new information.

Tim shrugged as he spoke "Yes, Tony."

"Has she driven your Porsche, McGeek?" Tony began digging for details.

"Yes, Tony." Tim could not believe that Tony had still not caught on to what he was doing.

Tony dropped his binoculars and frowned.

"That is just not fair." he whined. "You allow her to drive your car, but you won't let me or Ziva drive it? That is so not fair. "

Tony was quiet while they continued to scan the house next door. He decide to change his tactics and embarrass the Probie.

"So have you two had sex yet?"

"Yes, Tony." McGee had known that this question would come up sooner or later.

Tony's eyes opened wide. McGeek didn't usually offer up such probalicious information like this.

"Really? And was it good?"

"Yes, Tony."

"And did you do - well you know..." Tony was squirming while he asked for details.

"Yes, Tony." McGee was not.

Tony's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He could not believe that Tim was actually answering his questions.

"She gonna move in with you?"

"Yes, Tony"

"Is she pregnant, McGeek?" Tony demanded.

"Yes, Tony." Tony was getting a little suspicious. McGeek was offering up answers but no details.

"Do you have any kids, McGeek?" he asked. Tony was fairly sure that Tim did not have any kids.

"Yes, Tony." Tony was shocked. How come he didn't know this?

"Just how many kids do you have, McGeek?"

Tim could tell by the way that question was worded that Tony was getting suspicious. Since this question did not fit the format of the game, he had to change his answer.

"Don't know, Tony."

That was it. Tony didn't know what game the probie was playing, but it was going to stop, now!

"Are you having me on, McJokster?" Tony demanded.

"Yes, Tony." McGee couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. That was the first time he had ever been able to prank Tony, well and truly.

"Was any of that true?" Tony asked.

"No, Tony. None of that was true. I do not have a girlfriend." Actually there were one or two responses that were true, but Tony was not ever going to find out which ones they were. Not as long as McGee was alive.

"Oh OK. But man, that was a good prank! You really had me going there." Tony slapped McGee on the back.

Seconds later their suspect came out of the side door of the house next door and the chase was on. Tim was glad for the interruption. He did not want Tony guessing or finding out the truth.


End file.
